joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Filthy Frank Verse
Introduction Hello, fellow fleshy live 3-dimensional ones! Recently, I've taken a liking to watching Filthy Frank, whom you all may be familiar with. His sense of humor and intelligence blatantly trancends that of your typical 3-dimensional fleshy live one. Not that I'd know or anything, but... anyways, I'm making a verse containing all of the FFverse characters. I promise that I'm going to try my best to actually finish this one, unlike some other verses that I've started and long since lost the motivation to work on... But with the Arbitraryverse being finished (for now until more memes are made), I'm having some pretty high hopes that I'll get things done this time instead of procrastinating. (As if, kek kek) All of this is beside the point, though. This is going to be a blog post dedicated to justifying the tier placements I plan to put the characters at. I figured I'd make things more efficient for myself and explain everything in a single, organized post that I could link to in the profiles instead of having to copy and paste the same explanations over and over again. I'm going to use various sources like OBD Calcs, the Filthy Frank Wiki, and of course Frank's channel itself. But before I justify the tiers, there's two things I'm going to establish: The Filthy Frank verse does tend to get a little bit... filthy. So much so that I may or may not have to deny characters as a whole from making it onto this wiki in profile format in regards to wikia's guidelines. Just keep that in mind. I will be giving the characters like Green C***, Pink Guy, and Franku himself entirely separate profiles from the Arbitraryverse for obvious reasons; the Arbitraryverse has characters that were composited over many different forms of media that had practically zero correlation with each other, while the Filthy Frank verse characters are going to be strictly limited to feats within the Filthy Frank show. But I will make some exceptions for this rule, as some feats involve various copyrighted characters from outside the FFverse. Without further ado, let's begin, shall we? The Filthy Frank "Omniverse" The Filthy Frank lore will catch you off guard with how bizarre and surprisingly complex it all is. The Filthy Frank "Omniverse" contains an unknown amount of realms that vary greatly in size. It's likely at least a multiverse, but the exact size of it is unknown. It's also worth noting that time itself as a linear concept no longer exists as it once did in the Filthy Frank omniverse, and instead exists as a currency/power source/unit of time known as Chromosomes. However, Green C***'s statement prior to his fight with Pink Guy in the episode "A WAR IS COMING" implies that he's from an omniverse outside of the Filthy Frank Omniverse, and of course, that there's multiple of them. This leads me to believe that since Maxmoefoe, IdubbbzTV, and FilthyFrank all have their own "Omniverses" that exist within the same fictional verse, as there has to be a reason as to why the three of them are able to do collabs so frequently. Then there's one particular video called Loser Reads Hate Comments 4. In the intro of the video, you see the camera zooming out on Frank until you see the entire earth, then the entire galaxy, and then this picture: This opens up to two possibilities: *All of the realms are within a single universe, and every time Frank refers to the "Universe", he's referring to all of the realms *The Filthy Frank Omniverse, at the very least, extends beyond that of the entirety of a single space-time continuum Chromosomes Chromosomes somehow act as a power source, currency, AND a non-linear unit of time all at once. My interpretation as to how the correlation works is this: You gain chromosomes as you age, in turn making you more powerful (mentally and physically). You can sacrifice some of your chromosomes to the Dark Lord Chin-Chin, which in turn will make you younger and less powerful. The Franks There are a total of six "different" Franks within the verse. Most of which are either Frank from another realm, or simply Frank in disguise. Only two of them are really note-worthy, but due to speculations on which ones are which, I'm going to mention three of them. 'Filthy Frank ' Who else would we start off with other than Papa Franku himself? Filthy Frank is obviously the main character of the series. The main storyline follows him, the entities living in his room, and all of their antics across the "Omniverse". As for his abilities, he doesn't have much to offer other than Type 2 Immortality, as he's 400,000 Chromosomes old, or 6,000,000 years old. His most impressive feat occured in the episode, "ANIME HUNTER - CHIN CHIN ARRIVES", where he was shown fighting off entire hordes of "anime", most notably including several Hatsune Miku clones, as well as one Eren Jaegar, One Naruto Uzumaki, and a few others who I cannot seem to identify. Hatsune Miku has been calc'dhere to be at Multi-Solar System Level. Miku was also stated inher profile on the VS Battles Wiki to be able to cross inter-planetary to galactic distances in seconds. Since Frank can react to Miku, survive encounters with them (Since they are Multi-Solar System Level simply by singing), and mow through entire hordes of them with his gun, he should be at least Multi-Solar System Level+ in AP and Durability and at least Massively FTL+ in speed/reactions. Also, the mere fact that Lemon Man, Salamander Man, Pink Guy, and Safari Man are considered worthy of fighting alongside him should speak enough for why they should scale to him. Also, Fake Frank and Kamikaze Failure Frank should scale to him for obvious reasons. The Lycra People The average Lycra has a total estimated Chromosome count of 79,493, which should make all of the Lycra people immensely superior to Filthy Frank's chromosome count of 46, putting the bast majority of them at at least Multi-Solar System Level+ and MFTL+, with some exceptions. They're all surprisingly intelligent as well, as some of them have easily been able to differentiate Fake Frank from the real Filthy Frank. 'Chin-Chin' First up is Chin-Chin. He would be regarded as a supreme being if it weren't for the existence of one or two beings, but he's still immensely superior to most of the cast. He controls the many realms of the Filthy Frank Omniverse, which are commonly referred to as Universes. Since there's a realm 3009, this means he controls at least that many universes, which is easily 2-B Multiversal on the Tier List. Chromosomes are his main source of power, which is why he demands the Lycra people (Who are also composed out of Chromosomes), and other entities such as humans, to sacrifice them to him. He used Telekinesis to capture Salamander Man and used his curses to mind control him. He once wielded a watering can, suggesting some minor water manipulation. And that's all that I really need to explain in this blog that cannot be explained in the profiles. Category:Blog posts